Death
by Evblazingfire RIP Mazie
Summary: As Crystalpaw is at the edge of death, she looks back at her life. OC. Update, July 15, 2016: Now a multi-chapter story. (Now up for adoption, see profile for more information.)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death  
Characters: All original characters  
Rating: T  
Summary: As Crystalpaw is at the edge of death, she looks back at her life.  
Author Notes: I wrote this when I was younger, so if it is horrible, blame past me.

* * *

I've been all alone since I was born. Everyone hated me even my mother and father. They all kicked me out of my clan when I was three moons old for reasons I don't know. So I made my own Clan, Braveclan. I meet some cats who helped me, but when I became a medicine cat apprentice a heated battle killed my friends. I wandered around looking for anyone who would help me. Even when guided by starclan I never found anyone who would help me, but I found cats who would kill me because they could and they seem to be everywhere. So I try to run, but they are around every turn.

And now I'm bleeding out. I can't hear Starclan anymore and I wonder what will be my faith when I die. Will I just disappear, will I just fade from existence? Will anyone miss me? Will my body just become crow-food, never be laid to rest by an elder? Never given words to send me to Starclan.

I can feel my life fading away and I can't help but think; what was the purpose of my life? I am nine moons old and I am about to die!

Tiredness is taking over and I'm glad it's over. It's ALL over.

Will anyone remember the name, my name, Crystalpaw, the good for nothing she-cat Crystalpaw?

* * *

A little sad, I know. Please review. I might turn this into a full story if you guys want me to, but if you don't this is it.

Evblazingfire out


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

So this story was such a hit that I have decided to make this a full story (I'm estimating about 17 chapters).

This takes place ten moons earlier, one moon before Crystalpaw/kit is born.

Thank all of you who participated in the 'Death- Warrior Cats Needed'.

Special thanks to AshfurxScourge, Lady Sticks, Star-The-Writer, and Guest for reviewing.

Answering Guest's questions - Leaf will join BraveClan and to find out if Crystalpaw will go to Starclan, you will just have to wait and see.

* * *

Allegiances

* * *

Mountainclan

Clan Leader:

BurnStar- A ginger tabby tom with golden paws, underbelly and muzzel, amber eyes.

Deputy:

Hazelpelt- A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Leopardspot- A Pale silver she-cat with darker spots and white belly. Icy blue eyes.

Apprentice:

Stormpaw- A dark silver gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Warriors:

Aderpelt- A brown and white tom with blue eyes.

Swiftfang- A dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Starlingfrost- A black and white she-cat, aqua eyes.

Applenose- A white and orange she-cat with green eyes.

Dapplestep- A black and white speckled tom with green eyes.

Hollowfang- A pale brown tom with blue eyes.

Petalskip- A torieshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Falconpaw- A pale brown tom with darker speckles with green eyes. (Aderpelt's apprentice)

Flowerpaw- A pretty Calico she-cat with green eyes. (Petalskip's apprentice)

Queens

Silverlight- A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting kits. In a previous litter, had Flowerpaw.)

Dovefeather- A spotted golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting kits)

Elders:

Frostfoot- A small dark gray tabby she-cat with light paws and green eyes.

Goosenose- A ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Graycloud- A gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

Roseflower- A dark bushy furred ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

* * *

Silverlight's POV

* * *

"All cats that are worthy come before me!" BurnStar yowled from the clearing.

Slowly getting up I walked out of the nursery, my ever gowing belly making me a little clumsy.

I was one of the last to make it to the clearing, but no one noticed as they were all in deep discussing about who was going to be the next to be kicked out of the clan. They did that often, and to be quite honest why shouldn't they. I mean since BurnStar became leader, every two moons he banishes the 'weakest' cat out of the clan. Most of the time it's an elder or an injured cat, but sometimes it is a warrior or apprentice who don't live up to his expectations. On a rare occasion it will be someone who opposes him, but that hasn't happened since I was born.

Looking around I saw Aderpelt in front of the crowd next to Dapplestep, and Swiftfang all three of them looked as confident as ever that they won't be chosen.

I love Aderpelt, but it almost seems like he is a completely different cat on days like today and sometimes it feels like if I was chosen to leave that he wouldn't even care.

Looking to the back of the clearing, I noticed Flowerpaw sitting with her mentor, Petalskip and the elders.

Walking over to them I gave Flowerpaw a soothing lick on her head and sat down.

"Hi, mom." My daughter meowed in response, her voice riddled with worry.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know, as well as can be expected." She simplyreplied. Since her warrior ceremony is going to be anyday now, so it is possible that if he doesn't like her progress that he may decide to kick her out today.

"You'll be fine. You had a great mentor." I said trying to calm her nurves.

Hearing a yowl from BurnStar everone looked up.

"As you all know it is that time again," He stated, as his amber gaze sweeped across the cats gathered. "So let's get this over with... Flowerpaw, from this point on you are here by banished. If you are seen within MountainClan's border by sunhigh you will be killed." He concluded.

* * *

Hi.

Sad ending I know, but let me know what you all think.

Evblazingfire out


End file.
